UN DESEO MUY DIFICIL
by anna carolina
Summary: DE ALGUIEN ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS PERO QUE SERA -DEJEN REVIEWS


UN DESEO DEIFICIL  
  
Esa chica rubia iba caminando el viento le soplaba y le acariciaba su suave piel ella salio de una tienda después se recargo en un puente  
  
Viendo que se reflejaba como la cara de yoh el la abrazo  
  
Anna: yoh que ha..oye suéltame  
  
Hao: hubiera sido mejor que no te hubieras dado cuenta que soy yo  
  
Anna: oye soy una mujer no una estupida .¿que quieres???  
  
Hao: (con surisa que tiene ¿ya saben cual no?) me impactas anna  
  
Anna: a si ahora compermiso que tengo prisa  
  
En el camino sentia que alguin la seguia  
  
Anna:quieres dejar de seguirme?  
  
Hao: solo te estoy cuidando  
  
Anna:no necesito de protección  
  
Hao: a no?..por cierto que traes ahí?  
  
Anna:nada que te importe  
  
Hao: dejame ver  
  
El regalo se cae.hao ve que tenia una carta tarjetita que decia "para hao de anna. feliz cumpleaños"  
  
hao: nunca nadie me habia dado un regalo de cumpleaños .este es mi primer regalo .y la primera vez que me dicen "feliz cumpleaños" y tu eres la primera que me lo dice  
  
anna con cara de triztesa sonrojada y enojo y su cara seria .  
  
anna:lo siento hao .no sabia ..mmm.feliz cumpleaños adios  
  
en el camino . pobre hao casa azakura..  
  
Ya llege..  
  
Yoh..a anna ya llegaste  
  
Anna: aque horas esta la comida ..  
  
Yoh:pronto  
  
Anna. Pues apurense ya tengo hambre. yoh ven  
  
Yoh: ¿????  
  
EN EL JARDÍN  
  
Anna: tengo algo para ti .  
  
Yoh: para mi?  
  
Anna: si para ti  
  
Yoh: aaa que es?  
  
Anna: ten  
  
Yoh agarro el regalo que decia "con cariño para yoh . feliz cumpleaños  
  
Yoh:anna gracias  
  
Anna:no me lo agradescas , pero te tengo otro regalo .  
  
Yoh: ¿?? Cual?  
  
Anna: es una sorpresa  
  
Yoh: (con su risa) esta bien si asi lo dices  
  
Anna: ire de compras  
  
Yoh: esta bien  
  
En el camino:  
  
Hao: hola anna  
  
Anna: y ahora que?  
  
Hao: deberias ser la esposa del rey shaman?  
  
Anna: pues pronto lo sere ya te lo dije Hao: por eso entonces porque estas con yoh  
  
Anna: por que el sera el rey shamn  
  
Hao: hahahaha hay anna ya te habia dicho que me impactas?  
  
Anna: que insinúas?  
  
Hao: el rey shaman sere yo por eso te digo  
  
Anna: me puedes hacer un favor hao por mi?  
  
Hao: si es por ti claro linda que sera  
  
Anna: vete al diablo  
  
Hao: te dejare enmpaz si aceptas ser mi prometida  
  
Anna: lo siento pero ya te ganaron el lugar adios Hao: anna.  
  
Anna: hao vendras mañana? A la fiesta  
  
Hao: con tal de que estes tu claro  
  
Anna: por eso a veces no me gusta  
  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE En la fiesta  
  
Tamao- felicidades joven yoh (sonrojada) (que tonta)  
  
Yoh: gracias  
  
Horo: felicidades yoh!  
  
Yoh: gracias  
  
De la musica estaba la canción de odio amarte de ha ash (ok que mas querian no se me ocurria otra)  
  
Hao: felicidades hermano .  
  
Yoh: ¿?? Mmm gracias felicidades a ti tambien Yoh sentado en la mesa pensando "presiento como que anna no me quiere o esa dejando de querer"  
  
Hao: hola anna.  
  
Anna: no me digas.. que linda te vez hoy  
  
Hao: mjmjm (es como su risa) como me lees la mente  
  
Anna: porque no hay dia que no me lo digas  
  
Hao: vaya me impresionas eres muy inteligente  
  
Hao como que se estaba acercando para darle un beso  
  
Anna: hao lo separa ..que no te das cuenta que estamos en publico?  
  
Hao: diculpa que con tu belleza me distraje y me desconcentre  
  
Anna: estas loco  
  
Hao: pero por ti  
  
Anna se va  
  
En el pastel .yoh y hao soplan las velas  
  
Hao e yoh/: pensando.."deseo que anna se enamore de mi " (ya que son gemelos hay casos que piensan lo mismo)  
  
Al dia siguiente yoh ve a hao como de cara larga (triste)  
  
Yoh: hao.. te sientes bien?  
  
Hao: si. bueno mas o menos  
  
Yoh: me podrias contar que es lo que te sucede  
  
Hao: esque. es la primera vez .  
  
Yoh:???  
  
Hao: que me dna un regalo y me dicen felicidades en cambio te envidio  
  
Yoh: porque?  
  
Hao: porque vi como te felicitaban a ti y en cambio los unicos que me felicitaron fuiste tu y.. Yoh: quien?  
  
Hao: anna  
  
Yoh: vaya no me lo esperaba.que anna te dijera eso .  
  
Hao: a parte tienes usetr de tener una prometida como ella  
  
Yoh:aaaa si es cierto  
  
Anna estaba en la sala sola nadie estaba en la casa  
  
¿???: hola anna que haces?  
  
Anna: ahora que quieres  
  
Hao: hablar un momento contigo  
  
Anna: habla rapido no tengo mucho tiempo  
  
Hao: pues muchas gracias .. por regalarme ese regalo tuyo ya que nadie me habia dado uno tu fuiste la primera en darmelo y mi primer regalo .pero lastima que no seas mi prometida ya que yoh una vez lo escuche que dijo que lo que cada quien necesita es un amigo y yo solo tenia a opacho pero nunca tuve diversión y por eso de repente le tenia rencor a yoh  
  
Anna: y a mi que me dices .  
  
Hao: pues queria que supieras que .  
  
Anna: ya hao ya vete estoy (stop ¡ esto fue interrumpido por un beso de hao para anna, que cursi)pero anna al ver que es igual a yoh sintio algo en su interior no fue rencor no es venganza ni odio ni lastima .es otra cosa  
  
Anna: porque me besaste?  
  
Hao: por que en verdad no sabes lo que siento por ti y recuerda anna siempre te amare  
  
Hao desaparece  
  
Anna: no no no no es posible siento algo raro en mi interior que es?estoy enamorada de yoh no de yoh pero . creo que tambien me gusta hao no se estoy confundida  
  
{ o N t I n U @ r Ä.  
  
lo deje hasta aquí porque por el momento mi cerebro esta seco no se me courre nada si alguien quiere ayudarme con la historia lo que se les ocurraque quisiera uq epasara mandeme un correo con su parte del fanfic no importa si esta chiquitito a lo mejor me dan una idea y le commpleto. 


End file.
